SPEAR HEARTZ 107 : Texas Cowboy
SS (Sound Set) : Gunslinger - Avenged Sevenfold (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_QvynPljE_k) / Sangat direkomendasikan untuk memutarnya selagi membaca. Ingat! kali ini serius!!! XD. Story Intro: SPEAR HEARTZ adalah gelar yang diberikan kepada orang-orang yang memegang prinsip dan memiliki tekad kuat dalam mengejar cita-cita, ambisi, dan impian mereka. Kevin Tatsumi, pemuda biasa dari Mt. Yukiyama, memutuskan untuk berkelana keseluruh penjuru Earth demi mewujudkan impiannya, yaitu membawa perdamaian abadi ke Earth. Ditengah perjalanannya ia bertemu berbagai orang dengan satu tekad yang sama, namun cita-cita pribadi yang berbeda. Lalu, akhirnya mendirikan "DOLLARS K.". Suatu waktu, terjadi perubahan besar di Earth. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk berlatih, lalu.... . Tiga tahun kemudian, mereka kembali, dan siap melanjutkan petualangan tiada akhir mereka!!! Chara Picture: https://www.facebook.com/media/set/set=oa.282710438505820&type=1 Artwork: https://www.facebook.com/media/set/set=a.430453616978511.102100.100000416301656&type=3 Para Tokoh (yang muncul di chapter sebelumnya): ~~DOLLARS K.~~ Kevin Tatsumi Sumit Yagami Beckman Masquerade Astrella Devina Van Rosenburg King Adam ~~Sahara Dezzert~~ Galan Eka Seth Imcak Mokele Sebelumnya, enam dari dua puluh tiga petinggi yang berlatih dari tiga tahun lalu telah berkumpul di DOLLARS HQ tepat pada hari pertama, sayangnya... setelah menunggu sebulan. Belum ada lagi petinggi lainnya yang datang, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk mulai menerima request, lalu datanglah surat dari Arlank Sinbad... pemimpin Sand Coffin Generalnya Sahara Dezzert. DK pun menyetujui tawaran itu dan segera mengirimkan ke-6 petingginya untuk membantu mereka! Satu hari sejak Support Party DK memulai perjalanan menuju Taj Ulbadd. Mereka telah sampai di bagian barat Earth, yaitu West Earth. Beberapa orang bermaksud melihat kepergian murid-muridnya dari kejauhan... sebut saja, Samuel, Yudha, Fransiskus, Warlock, dan Ryan. Diatas tebing Prez Face, gunung batu tempat dipahatnya wajah para mantan presiden West Earth. *note: pada era Earth War II masih dipakai sistem kepresidenan, yang sekarang diganti menjadi sistem satu pemimpin untuk Land Earth, yaitu Governor. Yudha : .............. aku tidak menyangka kalau pendeta Fransiskus juga mengajar salah satu dari mereka............ Frans : saya juga tidak menyangka kalau Supervisor Yudha mau mengajar mantan pangeran, Beckman Masquerade. *senyum. Yudha : pendeta mengenalnya....................... ? Frans : tentu saja, ia kan orang yang cukup terkenal. Yudha : begitu ya.......... dia memang hebat, berhasil mendahuluiku membunuh Bludgeoner sebelum aku, sekarang mungkin dia sedikit dibawahku.............. atau setara, mungkin............ Frans : ahahaha, kalau Van sih Levelnya masih jauh dibawah saya, tapi dia telah berhasil menguasai 5 jurus Light Magic, dan Weapon Optionnya bertambah. Yudha : hm................ btw, sepertinya ada orang yang mencurigakan datang. *melirik kebelakang. Warlock : khukhukhukhu... aku bukan orang mencurigakan, namaku Warlock. Frans : saya tidak pernah melihat anda, anda datang kesini untuk apa ya? Warlock : sama seperti kalian... Astrella berhasil menyatu dengan sihir saljunya, bahkan Star Magicnya lebih kuat dari yang dulu... supreme. Frans : begitu... (Though) : dimana saya pernah melihat orang ini ya? Ryan : ... *duduk diatas pohon kering tak jauh dari tempat Frans, Yudha, dan Warlock berdiri. Warlock huh? figures... Kevin, tunjukkan pada Earth... bahwa, didunia ini masih ada harapan. Ini tidak sepertiku, tapi apa boleh buat, aku harus menanam budi dari lama. *FWUTS (berteleportasi dengan Teleportation Stone). Berpuluh-puluh kilometer dari DOLLARS HQ.... West Earth, Jagd Continent.... Benua yang dijuluki dataran tandus, hampir semua tempat di bagian barat Earth adalah dataran tandus, pasir, atau paling hebat kota-kota kecil yang sumpek. Tentunya sangat sulit menemukan air disini, beruntungnya kadang masih ada Oasis-Oasis liar yang bertebaran ditengah-tengah dataran tandus tsb. Tidak sedikit pula tempat peristirahatan seperti Bar, Motel-Motel, pom bensin, ataupun Minimarket untuk mengisi ulang stok perjalanan. Kadang ada tenda suku-suku Indian sekitar yang terlihat, mereka adalah Tribe yang tidak agresif... dan suku Indian yang paling disegani adalah Beastlord Clan. Beastlord Clan tergolong kedalam suku Indian karena daridulu mereka senang menggunakan aksesoris bulu burung, taring Majin "Coyote", ataupun tanduk Majin "Byson". Bisa dibilang Beastlord Clan adalah Tribe Indian terkuat di Earth dengan pemimpinnya Samuel Manuel Apache, sang bijak. Sekarang ini, Support Party DK berada di daerah dataran tandus yang suhunya masih panas aja. *belum panas kali. Nama area ini adalah "Countryside 88 Texas". Well, you're long away from home cowboy. #plaks. I'm a poor lonesome cowboy~ *nyanyi. #plakkilled. Di area ini, kita bisa melihat sebuah jalan lurus yang benar-benar lurus dan tidak ada belok-beloknya, langsung menuju kesebuah pemukiman koboi dan ranger. *bukan Power D Ranger, tapi Ranger = semacam penjaga kawasan gitu. Disekitar jalan kita bisa melihat gunung-gunung batu yang bentuknya tidak karuan.... Pohon-pohon kering, ranting-ranting yang telah membusuk, tulang tengkorak Majin "Moo~" yang bertebaran *aka sapi, kaktus-kaktus, dan tidak lupa... debu-debu berbentuk lingkaran yang memantul-mantul di lantai. *IYKWIM. Matahari terasa sangat menyengat di area ini. Kita sorot saja keenam pejuang kita dari DK sedang mencoba melewati tempat ini tanpa memakai Airship, Jip, ataupun kendaraan lainnya.... *genius. Kevin : ugh... panas, sialan... bajuku sudah bau keringat nih. *ngipasin dirinya pake sapu tangan. Sumit : *jalan dengan santai. Kevin : Sumit-dono... bagaimana bisa kau sesantai itu? *menjulurkan lidahnya. Sumit : dulu aku tinggal di area ini. Kevin : serius 0_o?! Sumit : yup, aku mantan kepala suku sebuah klan Beastlord... tapi aku mengkhianati mereka demi seorang gadis. Kevin : oooooh, begitu ya. Aku mengerti, jadi kau sudah terbiasa dengan iklim disini... padahal kau sudah lama tinggal di Mist Forest untuk beberapa tahun. Sumit : memang, tapi entah kenapa tidak mempengaruhiku. Beck : jadi bulu itu tahan panas ya... aneh, seharusnya terbalik -_-. Ast : aaaaah~ tempat ini... kelemahanku. *meleleh. #plaks. Kevin : gyaaaa!!! Ast! Van : o-oi! jangan meleleh!!! *kelabakan. Adam : *mengeluarkan botol minumannya. Ast : berikan padaku! *merebut botol minuman Adam. Adam : dafuq! main rampas aja nih cewek! *kaget. Ast : *BYUUUUUUUR (menuangkan isi botol minuman Adam ketubuhnya). Adam : MINUMANKU!!! *shock. Kevin : dasar penyihir! apa yang kau lakukan?! Beck : aku memang benci ayahku, tapi ini keterlaluan! air minum itu lifeline kita tahu -_-! *mendorong Ast. Ast : DIAM! orang lagi kepanasan... ah~ akhirnya agak segar juga sedikit. *TES CSHHHH CSHHHHH (air yang menetes jatuh dari tubuh Ast langsung menguap karena panas). Kevin : dafuq!!! apa-apaan suhu ini! *mata belo. Adam : Beck, kau akan membagi minuman pada ayahmu kan? *mendekati Beck. Beck : NO. Adam : okay.... *pundung. Kevin : hahhh, sudah panas... malah tambah panas karena banyak bergerak! gerah rah rah!!! *kepanasan. Oi... Van, apa kau tak tahu rute yang lebih di- gya!!! *melirik Van dan kaget melihat kepalanya menjadi tengkorak kepala sapi. Van : apa? Kevin : brengsek! jantungku mau copot -_-! *geplak Van. Van : aku bingung mau berbuat apa, jadi kupikir... kalian akan terhibur kalau aku ngelawak. Kevin : Cool Jokes?! Ast : sejak kapan lawakan ada jenisnya?! *geplak Kevin. Kevin : yang barusan kau lakukan itu namanya Tsukkomi :3. *note: untuk yang nggak tau cari di google, panjang soalnye... semacam reaksi untuk lawakan. Beck : terlalu panas... bahkan tumbuhan tidak bisa hidup disini :v. *mau buka baju. Ast : tu-tunggu dulu! Beck : nape? Ast : aku alergi ama badan cowok! walau dia hanya seorang bocah!! #plaks. Beck : jiah, menghina -_-. Kata ayahku nggak apa kalau badannya kecil, tapi anunya besar! #plakkilled. Adam : haus Beck? *mendekati Beck. Beck : jangan mendekat ayah overprotective -_-. *menjauh. Adam : ayah kan cuma mau nawarin minum. Beck : minum apa? minumanmu kan sudah dikuras Ast :v. Adam : Filthy Sword.... *menarik pedangnya. *JRASHHHH (membelah kaktus disebelahnya). Beck : u-uwooo! woy! ada air didalamnya!!! Adam : silahkan. *SRING (menyarungi Great Swordnya lagi). Beck : *mengisi ulang air minumannya. Kevin : panen, panen! Ast : AIR!!! *berlari kearah kaktus. Kevin : *terpental. Ast : *menaruh kedua kakinya kedalam rongga bagian dalam kaktus. Aaaah~ ini baru namanya surga. *PCAK PCAK (main air). #plaks. Kevin : AST!!!!! Van : what the hell!!! seharusnya kau dibiarkan aja dipenjara di Purgatory Jail dulu!!! *geram. #plaks. Beck (Though) : untung aku sudah sempat isi air. *menjauh. Sumit : sudah, sudah. Kevin : apanya yang sudah!!! *banjir keringat. Van : Sumit-dono benar Vin, kalau kita marah... energi kita akan lebih cepat habis. Kita tidak usah kawani saja si Ast. Kevin : betul... ayo kita jauhi dia. *keduanya menjauhi Ast. #plaks. Ast : dahell -_-! Kevin : eat shit! #plaks. Van : kita masih harus menempuh beberapa kilometer lagi sebelum mencapai pemukiman warga terdekat.... *mengelap keringatnya. Kevin : ya... ohya! Beck, kau bawa uang kan? *menyapa Beck yang sedang minum diam-diam. Beck : *DEGH (kaget), ba-bawa... kenapa? Kevin : nanti kau bayari uang menginapnya disana ya? satu malam aja kok, wehehehehe. Beck : why always my money?! *desperate. Adam : maaf Beck, kali ini ayah tidak bisa membantu. #plaks. Kevin : *PIK (merasakan hawa keberadaan makhluk hidup didekat mereka), semuanya! waspadalah!!! Van : aku tahu.... Sumit : *SNIFF SNIFF (mencium bau Majin dari arah depan). Didepan atas!!! *menunjuk kearah jam 12 di langit. Majin Voice : koarrrrrrrrr!!!! *menyerbu DK dengan gerombolannya. CORPSE EATING CONDOR, AVIAN MAJIN ESTIMATED LEVEL: 28 Sumit : itu burung kondor pemakan bangkai, jumlahnya ada.... Beck : 23 ekor, aku bisa melihatnya dengan Eagle Eyesku. *TREK TREK (menarik pistolnya). Adam : aku akan membantumu Beck! Beck : sesukamu :v! serahkan padaku dan dia!!! Kevin : ou... majulah Beck, Adam-san! CE. Condor 1 : koarrrr!!! *SWUUUUUUUSHHHH (mengirimkan terpaan angin badai kearah Adam). Adam : FILTHY SLASH!!! *ZRUASHHHH (menepis anginnya dan melenyapkannya dengan tebasan berat). Beck : saksikanlah, pistolku yang telah diperkuat... "Dual Military Magnum 65mm". *JKREK JKREK (mengokang pistolnya). #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Adam : Beck, ada dua kearahmu!!! CE. Condor 2 n 3 : kraaaaaaaaaa!!! *menerjang Beck. Beck : aku tahu! Destrucción Shot Pemusnah!!! *JDER JDER (menembak kedua pasang mata CE. Condor 2 n 3). CE. Condor 2 n 3 : *GUSRAK (tewas seketika dengan lubang diwajah dan jatuh ketanah). Beck : aku lupa mengganti Ammonya dengan Pierce Bullet, kalau peluru biasa terlalu kasar... tidak bisa menembak objek spesifik. Adam : aku pun tidak main-main selama dua tahun... Reverse Magic! CE. Condor 15 : kraaaaaaa!!! *menerjang Adam. Adam : Reverse Position!!! *terbang diudara sedangkan lawannya pindah ketanah. ABOMINABLE SLASH!!! *menebas CE. Condor 15 hingga tubuhnya terbelah 2. Van : ayah dan anak sama-sama doyan membunuh. #plaks. Beck : berisik! Asesino Shot Pembunuh!!! *DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR (membunuh 5 CE. Condor sekaligus). Adam : uwooo!!! *menebas 2 CE. Condor hingga tewas sekaligus. Tiga menit kemudian.... Beck : lemah sekali mereka :v. *menaruh kedua pistolnya ke sabuk lagi. Adam : ain't worth my time. *menyarungkan pedangnya. Kevin : ayo lanjut! Ast : dasar monster-monster -_-, aku sudah tak tau lagi yang mana yang monster... yah, aku juga mungkin monster sih. Beberapa puluh menit setelah itu, DK Support Party tiba di pemukiman para koboi dan ranger. "'Sherrif Town'", kota tanpa hukum. Sebenarnya hanya kota kecil dimana jalan lurus tadi berhenti. Beberapa km setelah kota itu terdapat padang pasir yang sangat sangat sangat luas. *tapi belum akan dibahas sekarang. '' Kota ini 'seharusnya' dijaga oleh para rangers, tetapi mereka sama brengseknya dengan para koboi. Dalam kota ini dibagi dua, di utara... ada para ranger yang dipimpin oleh ranger "'Bat Masterson'", dan di selatan ada para koboi bandit yang dipimpin oleh sosok yang sudah tidak asing lagi... Los Banditos Leader. Pria yang disangka mati setelah ditembak jatuh dari Oak Tree oleh Beck di Mushroom Forest saat tes ketiga babak penyisihan Rookie Tournament. Nyatanya ia berhasil selamat berkat pertolongan bawahannya, kedua faksi ini telah membagi kota menjadi dua seolah-olah bagian itu adalah wilayah mereka. DK Support Party malah jalan dengan santainya masuk kedalam salah satu Bar, untuk mengisi ulang ransum makanan dan minuman mereka, sekaligus bertanya-tanya tentang deskripsi sisa daerah yang akan mereka lewati sampai menuju Taj Ulbadd. ''Sherrif Town, "'Langtry Bar'".... Cowboy 1 : .... *memelototi Beck. Beck : apa lihat-lihat :v? Cowboy 2 : ... cuih. *meludah ke teko ludah yang ada di lantai. Cowboy 3 : *TRAK TRAK TRAK TRAK (memukul-mukul meja dengan jari-jemarinya). Kevin : *SET (duduk di meja depan Bar), paman! *memanggil Bar Masternya. Bar Master : ya anak muda? Kevin : aku pesan milo! Ast : strawberry juice. Van : ng, terserahmu Vin. *GROOOOOOOK (ketiduran). Kevin : malah tidur! air putih untuknya paman. Sumit : susu kuda liar. #plaks. Adam : topi miring. #plaks. Beck : entah jadi teringat ama Andika atau teringat ama Stoner -_-. *palmface. Cowboy 5 : pffft.... *menahan ketawanya. Cowboy 12 : katanya pesan minuman?! bwahahahahaha!!! *tertawa sejadi-jadinya. Beck : haaaa? Kevin : kenapa mereka? Sumit : mungkin mereka orang sinting. #plaks. Beck : oooh, jadi orang sinting seperti itu. *mengangguk-angguk. Cowboy 13 : dengar bocah-bocah!! kalian tak bisa sebebas itu disini... kalau mau memesan sesuatu untuk kalian, kalian pesan dulu untuk bos kami satu.... Cowboy 32 : iya kan bos?! Los Banditos Leader : ya, otherwise... kami akan melubangi tengkorak kalian. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Beck : ng? *mendekati Los Banditos Leader. Adam : mau kemana anakku? Beck : rasanya aku pernah melihat wajahmu. *meraba-raba wajah Los Banditos Leader. Los Banditos Leader : ... ?! KA-KAU!!! *gemetaran. Cowboy 32 : beraninya kau pada bos!!! *bersiap menembak Beck. Cowboy 62 : tunggu, ada yang aneh pada bos! Los Banditos Leader : pa-pangeran Beck yang hampir membunuhku!!! UWAAAAA!!! *merangkak kabur. Beck : oooh! aku ingat, jadi itu kau ya! kau masih pake sombrero ama ponchomu :v. Cowboy 61 : jadi itu orang yang sangat ditakuti Leader?! Cowboy 23 : katanya dia bisa membidik otak orang dari negara lain! Beck : terlalu dilebih-lebihkan -_-! *balik duduk di kursinya. Kevin : awkwkwkwk, ada-ada saja. Bar Master : sepertinya kru kalian rada terkenal ya. *TAK TAK (menaruh minuman-minumannya didepan DK Support Party). Kevin : ou! sankyuu! *SRUUUUP (minum). Van : *masih tidur. Adam : itu baru anakku T_T. Sumit : eh, mau beli bukuku pak? *promosi mode ON. Ast : bukan saatnya Sumit-dono -_-/! Beck : *melirik kebelakang. #BRAKKKKKKKKKKK, semua koboinya langsung salto, dan meloncat mundur begitu melihat Beck memandang mereka. Beck : muke gile! Kevin : awkwkwkwkwk, Bar yang lucu XD. Ranger 45 (Dari luar Bar) : wahai para bandit pengecut! keluarlah dari sarang kalian dan hadapi kami secara jantan!!! *DOR DOR DOR (menembak tanda peringatan keatas). Cowboy 89 : itu.... Los Banditos Leader : para ranger, mereka datang pada saat yang tidak tepat. Cowboy 34 : maaf! tapi kami ada urusan, sampai jumpa pengelana-pengelana monster! *kabur. Para bandit beserta Leadernya pergi keluar Bar dan menemui para ranger yang juga dikomandoi oleh Leadernya, Bat Masterson. Masing-masing dari kedua pihak memiliki 120 Gunner. Dengan Level antara 22 - 26. Sedangkan si Los Banditos Leader ber-Level 29, dan Bat Masterson ber-Level 30. Los Banditos Leader : hari ini akan kita selesaikan pertikaian tiada akhir kita Bat!!! Bat Masterson (Bat) : aku juga berpikiran demikian... Los! aku muak dijuluki penembak terkuntet di jagat raya. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOENG. NEW CHARACTER, BAT MASTERSON (NPC) RANGERS LEADER Bat : *SRAK (mengeluarkan pistol laras panjangnya), ini pistolku... "Desert Eagle". Los Banditos Leader : aku masih memakai pistol laras sedangku yang lama, Rugault Match. *menarik pistolnya dari sabuk. Beck : kid... yes!!! ternyata aku bukan Gunner terpendek didunia! *loncat-loncat senang. Bat : siapa kau? *membidik Beck. Beck : namaku Beckman Masquerade! dan takkan kubiarkan kau punah, karena kalau kau punah aku akan menjadi Gunner terpendek! #plaks. Bat : Be-beck?! *kaget. Ast : ternyata petinggi-petinggi DK sudah lumayan dilirik dimata masyarakat ya ._. Beck : YA! dan kau Los blablabla! Los Banditos Leader : ya tuan?! *menjatuhkan pistolnya. Beck : bagus, kau juga... ng, Butt. #plaks. Bat : salah -_-! *menjatuhkan pistolnya. Beck : dan sekarang, saling berpelukan! #plaks. Los n Bat : dahell! Beck : aku bercanda, jabat tangan saja :v. Tidak ada lagi permusuhan diantara kalian. Mengerti? Los Banditos Leader : i-itu keterlaluan! *protes. Bat : aku menolak dengan tegas! Beck : DIAM! *DOR DOR DOR (menembak keatas). Daerah ini sudah menjadi kekuasaanku mulai sekarang! #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Bat : .... *terdiam. Los Banditos Leader : aku bingung mau ngomong apa... tapi daripada mati, mendingan nurut aja dah. *angkat tangan. Bat : okay. Kevin : gile lu Beck! anjrit, gaya banget ente! Beck : JELAS :v! Adam : papa bangga sama kamu. #plaks. Sumit : kita harus lanjut, ayo.... Begitulah, DK Support Party berhasil mengamankan kota tsb, dan melanjutkan ke area selanjutnya setelah selesai mengisi ulang ransum mereka. Tak lama setelah mereka pergi, Los Banditos Leader memulai perkelahian lagi dan memancing amarah Bat. Keduanya pun siap berduel! Los Banditos Leader : ternyata kita memang tidak bisa akur, fuck with Beck! ayo kita saling baku tembak! Bat : kau yakin mau melawan Gunner No. 1 di Earth hanya dengan pis- ! *DOR (bagian belakang kepala Bat ditembak oleh seseorang). Los Banditos Leader : EH?! Bat : tol... i.... *BRUK (jatuh dan tewas dengan lubang di batok kepalanya). Ranger 3 : Le-leader!!! *menghampiri mayat Bat. Cowboy 45 : Leader Los! kita menang! kota ini menjadi milik kita sekarang!!! Los Banditos Leader : tu-tutup mulut kalian!!! Cowboy 45 : eh? kenapa??? ??? : bagus, kau masih patuh... Los. *duduk diatas tangki air minum. All Cowboy : *mata semuanya tertuju pada seorang kakek tua yang duduk diatas tangki air. Seorang pria tua berpakaian serba hijau muncul, ia berrompi hijau, celana hijau, dan topi hijau. Baju dalamnya berwarna biru laut lusuh dan sedikit sobek, sepatu boots dengan gerigi tajam dibelakangnya, dan seset tali rafia yang disampirkan di lengan kanannya. '' ''Wajahnya berkeriput seperti kakek-kakek pada umumnya, matanya tertutup alis abu-abunya yang tebal, dia berjanggut abu-abu panjang, bahkan rambutnya juga abu-abu keputihan *ketombe. Hidung pria itu hitam bulat seperti hidung badut, dan ditangannya ia memegang sebuah Shotgun emas. Cowboy 56 : siapa kakek tua itu? Cowboy 78 : entah, tapi Leader bisa sampai takut padanya. Los Banditos Leader : semuanya... membungkuk!!! All Cowboy : *membungkuk. ??? : kau tahu kan aku paling benci dengan orang yang mengaku bahwa dirinya Gunner No. 1 di Earth? semua orang tahu kalau akulah yang nomor satu. Kalau aku mendengar ada seseorang yang mengaku-ngaku begitu... aku ingin sekali menggantung lehernya di depan publik. Eksekusi yang cocok untuk big talker... Bat adalah contoh yang baik. Los Banditos Leader : anda benar!!! ??? : good, aku sekarang akan pergi... untuk menemui 'teman-temanku' yang lainnya. *HUP TAP TAP (meloncat kebelakang pemukiman). Los Banditos Leader : *menghela nafas. Cowboy 78 : sebenarnya dia siapa, Leader??? Los Banditos Leader : jangan pernah main-main dengannya... dia sudah sering membunuh Gunner-Gunner papan atas dan tokoh-tokoh masyarakat dengan menggantung mereka setelah ditembaki. Orang-orang menjulukinya "Hakim"... Ranger terlihai didunia... tuan "Roy Bean"!!! #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. ~~TO BE CONTINUED~~ '' #Extra Page, SBS'' Karena belum ada yang ngirimin pesan ke Inbox ane untuk bertanya/dsb T_T, maka kali ini diisi dengan informasi saja.... *pundung, **note: kalau bisa dikirim sesudah kalian membaca chapter terupdatenya :3. Otto Cricket = Babbage (Penemu) Niels = Mugen (Samurai Champloo) Shinn Asuka = Audrey (Atlantis) Arief Linkinpark = Boris (Pemburu/Pemanah) Andika Rustygear = Prince Caspian (Narnia) Dr. Houtarou Oreki = Dr. House (Aktor) Akbar Maulana = Ichimaru Gin (Bleach) Lan Laxire = Tezca Tlipotica (Soul Eater) Arlank Sinbad = Darnil Khan (Toriko) Alibaba Sesame = Tarbain (Shaman King) Galan Eka = Mummy Man (Jojo Bizarre Adventure) Arthur Rosenburg = Daniel Radcliffe (Aktor) Fujisaki Niina = GUMI (Vocaloid) Johan Chris = The Sorceror (ERAGON) Zekrom = Ratatosk (Django The Solar Boy) Ota Ristorada = Doraemon (Doraemon) Mutthaysil Sagi Aquarion = Kirigaya Kirito (Sword Art Online) Dian Specktra = Soldier (Biohazard) Christian Newgate = Arzack (Fairy Tail) Nomoshika Kizukado = Penguin (Random Cartoon) Juliux El Nino = Al Capone (Mafia) Dharma = Hattori Hanzo (Ninja) Joe Vincent Sattler = Michael Schumacher (Pembalap F1) Kuuga = Ose (Mitologi) Jugi = Hulk Hogan (WWE Wrestler) Lody Tomiya = Joker (Batman) Fransiskus Antonius Andre = Father (Ao no Exorcist) Ignatius Galih = Zorro (Zorro) Nakashima Taiki = Count Dracula (Mitologi) Farhan Kun = Saykoji (Rapper) Ane hanya menggunakan 1 karakter di satu karya untuk yang fiksi :3, ingat! hanya penampilannya agak ditiru, sifatnya beda. Itupun masih ane bedain banyak/dikit! Category:DOLLARS K. Ori/Fan - Fiction